


Heros Come in Many Forms

by SkylinesCity



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lifeguard romance, M/M, Senior year, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylinesCity/pseuds/SkylinesCity
Summary: The summer before senior year was supposed to be the highlight of high school. Patrick thought his summer would be filled with his boyfriend, friends, pool parties, and the Chicago heat. He had a sweet gig working for the community center as a lifeguard and Gerard was coming home for the summer. He didn't think May 31st would ruin his whole summer**Slow updates





	Heros Come in Many Forms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I've been reading them for a few years but decided to get my life together and write one. 
> 
> Leave me comments! Also, follow me on Tumblr - brokencityskylines

No sane individual enjoyed the sound of their alarm. Always beep beep beep and just out of reach as to pry you from blackhole of a bed to be a person for the day. Patrick cracked his eyes open to peer at the clock... only 6:30 am. Just yesterdays Patrick thought June 1st was the start to the best summer of his school career. His buddy Joe had landed him a job at their local pool and his boyfriend Gerard was finally coming home from his third year at college. Sadly May 31st had been the worst start to his summer yet. 

Patrick pried himself out of bed only to stop at the mirror. Examining his face in the mirror only leads to Gerard's words replaying in his head... 

" We've been taking this too seriously. These last three years have been amazing, but I think we should both be free of labels and restrictions. I still want to see you this summer and we can still go to Hurley's lake house bash together! Plus I know how well you and Mikey have been getting on so lets not this change disrupt our whole summer. You are still my golden boy." He had said to Patrick over the phone four hours before Gerard was supposed to board his flight back to Chicago. 

Patrick had agreed to this reluctantly. He was crushed. Gerard had been his main focus other than music through most of his high school career. Patrick had pretty much lived at Gerard's house every summer since they started dating. Hell Mikey was practically his best friend in combating the rest of his Gerard-less months. Patrick shook off the thoughts and greeted the day by getting ready for his first day as a Glendale Community Pool Lifeguard. 

\---  
" Are you done examining our stellar uniforms yet?" Joe asked him sarcastically. 

Patrick looked down at white guard shirt and his red board shorts with the words "LIFEGUARD" screaming at him in all capitals. It wasn't great, but he was thankful the manager had agreed to let him wear the shirt. The last thing he need was a whale overboard comment from some of the bastard neighborhood kids. 

" yeah... I guess so. Will our manager finally be around today for me to meet him?" Patrick asked. He was hired solely on Joe's recommendation which frightened Patrick a little that anyone would make life choses based on Joseph Troman's opinion. Never the less Patrick was thankful. 

" Totally dude. You're gonna love Pete! I know Gerard's back in town this summer, but are you free to Netflix and chill a platonic bro way later?" Joe hinted trying not to start the usual fight about Patrick being stuck up the older Way's ass every time he is in town. 

" About that... Gerard and I decided to take a breather this summer. Its not permanent! We just wanted to both be free of labels and restrictions." Patrick nonchalantly added. Trying to sound laid back about the whole thing. The last thing he needed today was Joe fuming at Gerard again. Patrick never understood why Joe loathed Gerard. Okay yeah, Gerard wasn't always the greatest friend or boyfriend. So he could go a week at a time without texting Patrick back. He always had a good reason...at least he chose to believe that. 

The look on Joe's face told him that he might have failed at the whole laid back tactic, but before Joe could comment Patrick was opening the door to the outdoor pool to start their opening tasks. 

\---

Opening the pool had kept both of the boys busy which saved Patrick from having to talk about the whole Gerard issue. Joe kept giving him side glances every now and then obviously having an internal debate. Once the gates were finally unlocked the pool was open for the day. Kids and parents started to flow in. Some waving at Joe and Patrick on their towers. Joe refused to call them towers and referred to them as their summer thrones. Patrick could only roll his eyes. 

A couple of hours passed before he saw a familiar face... a very familiar face as of the last couple of years. Mikey Way was headed his way with a smile waving ridiculously. Patrick climbed down from his "summer throne" only to wrapped up in a hug by the pale, lanky figure. 

Mike released Patrick only to give him a sad smile before.. " Gerard is right behind me. I'm sorry Patrick... He uh... told me what is going on while we were driving to the pool. Try not to show him you care.

Patrick's heart started to race. Could he deal with seeing Gerard so soon into this? Would Gerard already be talking to other people? He tried to calm his mind as the older Way stepped through the gate. Patrick felt like he was in one of those corny teenage Rom Coms where time slowed a little and the main character's crush had a slight glowing light behind them until he saw Gerard was walking in holding hands with someone. Well, not just someone. He was holding hands with none other than Frank Iero. The Frank Iero they had fought about over time and time again only to end with Gerard still being friends with him and Patrick having to " grow the fuck up". The same kid who conveniently flys out to New Jersey to see family several times a year and happens to be able to meet with Gerard in New York every time. The older Way's Instagram had shown them all over time square and Staten island before he even made mention of it to his boyfriend back home. He'd only been to New York once to see Gerard in three years. His parents wouldn't pay for him to go spend a week in the big apple so he had saved for a year and a half to go. It had been a less than stellar trip. 

" There's my golden boy. Love the uniform." Gerard said while pulling Patrick into a hug that only broke his heart just a little. " yeah you know it comes with the job... Uh, you remember Joe. We are co-life guarding this summer." Patrick stuttered. Joe scowled in the friendliest way possible. "Patrick, you remember Frank. He is home from college for the summer as well. Mikes and us are going to a museum in Chicago tomorrow if you're interested." Gerard probed trying to hide a smirk. 

Patrick was on the verge of exploding. Gerard was baiting him! He wanted to see that legendary Stumph temper that Glendale knew so well. He knew damn good and well Patrick's heart couldn't take a day of watching Frank replace him! Watching Gerard give Frank that award-winning smile that BELONGED to Patrick and only to him for years! Everyone could see the beginning of this train wreck ... from the blood rising into Patrick's face to him beginning to open his mouth while that snake slid his arm around the older Way. 

" YOU REA-" Patrick voice was escalating before he was cut off by a set of hands circling his waist and someone's lips grazing his neck. " There you are. Are we still on for date tomorrow? I know how excited you were when I mentioned that hardcore show in Chicago." this unknown man muttered into his neck just loud enough for those around to hear. Patrick turned slightly... Holy hell this dude was beautiful. His sunkissed skin complimented those honey eyes only to be outplayed by that breathtaking smile. I guess Patrick was dumbstruck and unable to answer quick enough because the main kissed his neck again before looking up still expecting a reply from the shorter boy. " Uh yeah yeah!" Patrick stammered completely forgetting what was happening just a minute before this. That was until he looked back at his former boyfriend. 

" Pete... I haven't seen you since Highschool! Last I heard you were at DePauw hooking up with what's her face with the questionable taste in men. " Gerard faltered clearly thrown off by Pete's presence and his closeness to Patrick. Pete stepped out from behind Patrick while keeping one arm tightly wrapped around his waist. " Hey Man! Long-time no see! I've been back for about 6 months now. I'm really giving Arma Angelus a shot. We've had some pretty good gigs as of late." Pete beamed only turning to give Patrick a quick smirk. " That's... cool. Hope it works out. How uh... How did you meet Patrick?" Gerard breathed. 

" Oh! Well, a few weeks ago our wonder boy JoTro here recommended his kickass and super fucking cute friend for our open lifeguard position. One look at him and I couldn't help but hire him. I mean look at him in this uniform... Can you really blame me Way? " Pete chuckled while winking at the Gerard which only seemed to build on his budding anger . " I actually came out here to get Joe and Patty here for a work thing. So I'm sure you can catch up with Patrick some other time." Pete nonchalantly replied. Finally, Patrick's brain seemed to catch up to speed " oh yeah yeah. Sorry guys I'm kinda at work. I'll catch up with you later." Patrick stammered quickly exiting stage left. br /> \----

Joe and Patrick quickly went back to work after that. Pete had wandered off into the office before Patrick could thank or question him about saving his ass. Later as they were gathering their things in the locker room Joe turned to Patrick. 

" so Netflix and chill?" 

" Joe, there better be room for me!" Pete remarked behind Patrick scaring the shit out of hom. 

"It's uh nice to finally meet you, Pete. Thank you for helping me earlier... How did you know ?" Patrick asked. 

" There was a little fro man who may have mentioned a few things. Gerard and I ran in similar circles once upon a time. I knew during our senior year he hooked up with a freshman but I didn't expect his." Pete grinned while looking Patrick up and down. The one think Patrick hated about being pale was not only could you feel the blush washing over you but everyone in the room could see it in real time. 

" AH! Come on Pete sexually harass Patrick during work hours like a normal boss! Now drive Patrick and me to my house to commence with the snacks and games!" Joe commanded while leading the blushing beauty and the beast to the beat-up Honda in the parking lot.

\----

A few days passed and Patrick discovered three key things about Pete. The first being he was probably the most annoying person he would ever come to meet. He was constantly giving Patrick nicknames... all of which were atrocious. Worst yet no matter how much Patrick insulted, yelled, or sassed Pete, he never got discouraged. It was only fuel to his fire. The second thing was that Pete didn't believe in personal space. Patrick's personal bubble was a figment of his imagination. Pete touched him in minor and major ways from just patting his shoulder to sitting on his lap without permission. Which always lead to Patrick having to retreat in order not make his boner obvious to the world. The last thing Patrick discovered is Pete was the key to pissing Gerard off. 

Most of the town knew about Patrick had been Gerard's for years. So when Pete started popping up everywhere and anywhere with Patrick, word got back to the Way household. Sure Pete was annoying, but it was nice to get a reprieve from obsessing about Gerard. Whether it was Joe and Pete or just one of them he went over a week without being truly alone with his thoughts. Hell, his mom met Pete and basically adopted him. Patrick was convinced she might love Pete more. During this time Patrick still texted Gerard, but only got short replies if any. When he had a minute to breathe he couldn't believe this was how he was spending his summer. Palling around with his stoner friend and the main dude from Arma Angelus bingeing on television, snacks, and trips to the record store.

Suddenly his phone lite up with a text from Gerard. Speak of the devil. 

Gbaby - Hey there Golden Boy are you free tonight? there is a local show I was hoping to catch if you wanted to join Mikes and me. 

GoldStump - Sure! That would be fun 

Gbaby - Thats what I like to hear! ;) We'll pick you up at 7. 

GoldStump - <3 

The butterflies came out to play in Patrick's stomach. Finally, he would have a chance to spend quality time with Gerard. Maybe he could get his summer back on track and pretend this last week had never happened.


End file.
